cinefandomcom_it-20200214-history
Fumetti di Alien
Dal 1979 a oggi sono stati prodotti numerosi fumetti di Alien, la creatura extraterrestre del film Alien di Ridley Scott. La nascita del fumetto In occasione dell'uscita del film nel 1979, lo stesso anno vede la luce Alien: the Illustrated Story, che ripropone sotto forma di fumetti la storia di Dan O'Bannon e Ronald Shusett. Ma è con il grande successo del film Aliens - Scontro finale diretto da James Cameron nel 1986 che si gettano le basi per la nascita del fumetto. La "Trilogia" di Mark Verheiden Nel luglio del 1988 appare il primo numero di una nuova testata fumettistica: Aliens. La serie non ha titolo, ma in seguito verrà identificata con il nome Aliens: Book I. La serie formata da 6 numeri è scritta da Mark Verheiden e disegnata, in un essenziale bianco e nero, da Mark A. Nelson, e racconta degli avvenimenti che si pongono 10 anni dopo la fine di quelli mostrati nel film Aliens - Scontro finale. In questo si raccontano le dolorose vicissitudini della bambina Newt, ormai ragazza, e del sergente Hicks, sfigurato in volto dalle ferite subite negli eventi del film. Il successo della serie permette a Mark Verheiden di scrivere l'anno successivo un seguito alla sua storia, Aliens: Book II in 4 numeri, che esce nell'agosto del 1989, disegnata questa volta da Denis Beauvais. Gli eventi raccontati si legano alla serie precedente: ormai la Terra è in mano agli alieni, e Newt ed Hicks devono trovare un posto dove sopravvivere. Da notare come, nel finale della serie, si ritrova il personaggio di Ripley, protagonista della serie cinematografica. Il giugno del 1990 vede il terzo ed ultimo episodio della trilogia, Aliens: Earth War in 4 numeri, disegnato da Sam Keith. In questo Newt ed Hicks si riuniscono a Ripley, e tutti e tre lotteranno per la riconquista della Terra. Nel maggio del 1992 sempre Mark Verheiden volle aggiungere una specie di epilogo alla trilogia, ormai chiusa e completa. Così sulle pagine della rivista contenitore Dark Horse Presents, esce The Alien, una brevissima storia che vede l'arrivo nell'orbita terrestre delle astronavi della specie aliena il cui scheletro si vede nel film Alien, e le cui intenzioni vengono spiegate nel primo episodio della serie fumettistica. Quest'ultima idea, anni dopo, viene considerata valida, da voci non confermate, per la sceneggiatura del quinto episodio della serie cinematografica. Nel 1996 la trilogia vede una ristampa in 3 volumi: *''Aliens, Vol. 1: Outbreak'' *''Aliens, Vol. 2: Nightmare Asylum'' *''Aliens, Vol. 3: Female War'' Il successo della trilogia fumettistica spinge lo scrittore Steve Perry a presentarne una versione romanzata di ogni singola serie. *''Aliens: Earth Hive'' (in Italia, Aliens: il nido sulla Terra) - 1992 *''Aliens: Nightmare Asylum'' (in Italia, Aliens: incubo) - 1993 *''Aliens: The Female War'' - 1996 Il lancio della serie Dagli inizi del 1990, quando cioè si conclude la trilogia, la serie è lanciata verso il successo. Pur rimanendo minore rispetto agli altre testate più famose, il personaggio di Alien riesce a ritagliarsi un suo mercato. Nel corso degli anni le uscite in 4 numeri come Aliens: Genocide (1991) o Aliens: Hive (1992), si alternano uscite in volumi singoli come Aliens: Sacrifice (1993) o Aliens: Pig (1997), con consistenti uscite in 12 volumi come Aliens: Colonial Marines (1993). Aliens vs Predator Nel 1990 il regista Stephen Hopkins dirige Predator 2, approfondendo il personaggio del predatore alieno nato con il film di John McTiernan del 1987. Nel sequel viene mostrata l'astronave usata dall'alieno per arrivare sulla Terra, ed in essa sono ben visibili i trofei delle varie razze animali uccise dal Predator: fra i trofei è chiaramente visibile il teschio di un Alien. Nel luglio dello stesso anno vede la luce il fumetto Aliens vs Predator. Non è ben chiaro se il film ha fatto pubblicità all'uscita imminente del fumetto, o se il fumetto deve la propria nascita grazie al grande scalpore che la citazione del film ha provocato fra i fan del genere. Il fumetto è scritto da Randy Stradley e disegnato da Chris Warner, e racconta di come i Predator usino lanciare uova di alieni su vari pianeti, aspettare che questi si diffondano, per poi scendere e dar loro la caccia. La storia si accende quando le uova aliene finiscono su di un pianeta colonizzato da esseri umani. Il successo istantaneo del fumetto nasce dallo scontro culturale, oltre che fisico, di tre diverse culture messe violentemente a confronto. Si introduce il codice d'onore dei Predator, non più feroci assassini ma valorosi guerrieri, tanto da paragonarli a dei "samurai alieni". I due alieni ritornano nel giugno del 1993 con una nuova storia, Aliens Predator: The Deadliest of the Species, in 12 numeri, per poi tornare nel maggio del 1995 con Aliens vs Predator: War, dove Randy Stradley prosegue la storia iniziata col primo fumetto. Il successo della serie fumettistica ha spinto nel 2004 il regista inglese Paul W. S. Anderson a dirigerne una trasposizione cinematografica, Alien vs Predator (dove la parola Alien è presentata al singolare). Gli altri "incontri" Il personaggio di Alien, con la sua negatività e violenza espresse limpidamente e la mancanza di dialogo, risulta efficace da far affrontare ad altri personaggi del fumetto statunitense. Se lo scontro con il Predator della stessa Dark Horse Comics è quasi scontato, lo è di meno l'incontro con supereroi di case fumettistiche diverse. Inaugura il ciclo Superman della DC Comics con Superman vs Aliens del 1995 e Superman vs Aliens II: Godwar del 2002. Prosegue il Batman sempre della DC Comics con Batman vs Aliens del 1997 (l'uomo pipistrello aveva già affrontato il Predator nel 1991). Poi, insieme al Predator, la creatura aliena incontra altri due personaggi, Witchblade e Darkness, prima in Overkill (1999) poi in Mindhunter (2000). Nel 2000, sempre con il Predator, incontra un altro grande personaggio tratto da un film, il Terminator, anch'esso nato dalla fantasia di James Cameron. Aliens vs Predator vs The Terminator è anche il seguito degli eventi narrati dal film Alien - La clonazione (Alien Resurrection, 1997); in esso, infatti, ritroviamo anche il personaggio di Ripley e di Call, la giovane androide. Sempre lo stesso anno è il turno di Lanterna verde con Green Lantern vs Aliens. Il 2003 vede Judge Dredd confrontarsi con l'alieno in Judge Dredd vs Aliens: Incubus (lo spietato giudice si era già scontrato con il Predator nel 1997). Nel 2007 Superman e Batman si ritrovano nuovamente ad affrontare gli Alien e i Predator, nel fumetto Superman e Batman versus Aliens e Predator. Nella storia, i due supereroi scoprono che dei Predator si persero sulla Terra da ben 14000 anni, stanziandosi quindi all'interno di un vulcano inattivo, e che si sono portati dietro degli Alien per la caccia. Tenteranno quindi di rispedirli sul loro pianeta natale, finché i Predator non si rivolteranno contro i loro benefattori, mettendo a ferro e a fuoco la fortezza; gli Alien, con tanto di regina, non se ne staranno a guardare. Elenco dei fumetti Adattamenti a fumetti *''Alien. La storia illustrata'' (Alien: The Illustrated Story, 1979) Serie Aliens *''Aliens'' (Aliens: Outbreak) (luglio 1988 - luglio 1989) aka Aliens e Aliens: Book One *''Aliens: Teoria della propagazione aliena'' (Aliens: Theory of Alien Propagation) (novembre 1988) aka Aliens *''Aliens II'' (Aliens: Nightmare Asylum) (agosto 1989 - maggio 1990) aka Aliens e Aliens: Book Two *''Aliens: Earth War'' (Aliens: Earth War) (giugno - ottobre 1990) aka Aliens: The Female War *''Aliens: Advent/Terminus'' (luglio - agosto 1990) *''Aliens: Countdown'' (settembre 1990 - dicembre 1991) *''Aliens: Reapers'' (aprile 1991) *''Aliens: The Alien'' (novembre 1991) *''Aliens: Genocidio'' (Aliens: Genocide) (novembre 1991 - febbraio 1992) *''Aliens: Alveare'' (Aliens: Harvest) (febbraio - maggio 1992) aka Aliens: Hive *''Dark Horse Presents: Aliens'' (aprile 1992) *''Aliens: Tribes'' (aprile 1992) *''Alien³: Alone'' (maggio 1992) *''Aliens: Newt's Tale'' (giugno - Luglio 1992) *''Alien³'' (Alien³) (giugno - Luglio 1992) *''Aliens: Renegade'' (agosto - settembre 1992) aka Renegade *''Aliens: Horror Show'' (ottobre - dicembre 1992) *''Aliens : Marines Coloniali'' (Aliens: Colonial Marines) (gennaio 1993 - luglio 1994) *''Aliens: Countdown'' (marzo - aprile 1993) *''Aliens: Fuorilegge'' (Aliens: Rogue) (aprile - luglio 1993) *''Aliens: Sacrifice'' (marzo - giugno 1993) *''Alien³: Terminal Addiction'' (giugno 1993) *''Aliens: Taste'' (luglio 1993) *''Aliens: Crusade'' (luglio 1993 - febbraio 1994, incompleto) *''Aliens: Backsplash'' (agosto - settembre 1993) *''The Compleat Aliens'' (settembre 1993) *''Aliens: Labyrinth - Il labirinto degli orrori'' (Aliens: Labyrinth) (settembre 1993 - gennaio 1994) *''Aliens: Salvation'' (Aliens: Salvation) (novembre 1993) *''Aliens: Cargo'' (novembre - dicembre 1993) *''Aliens: Alien'' (gennaio - febbraio 1994) *''Aliens: Music of the Spears'' (gennaio - aprile 1994) *''Operation: Aliens'' (gennaio 1994) *''Aliens: Stronghold'' (maggio - settembre 1994) *''Aliens: Mondo Pest'' (giugno - agosto 1994) *''Aliens: Matrix'' (luglio 1994, inedito) *''Aliens: Earth Angel'' (agosto 1994) *''Aliens: Frenzy'' (gennaio - aprile 1995) aka Aliens: Berserker *''Aliens: Mondo Pest'' (aprile 1995, collected version) *''Aliens: Incubation'' (settembre - ottobre 1995) *''Aliens: Mondo Heat'' (febbraio 1996) *''Aliens: Lucky'' (settembre 1996) *''Aliens: Lovesick'' (dicembre 1996) *''Aliens: Headhunters'' (gennaio 1997) *''Aliens: Pig'' (marzo 1997) *''Aliens: Border Lines'' (maggio 1997) *''Aliens: Special'' (giugno 1997) **''Aliens: 45 Seconds'' **''Aliens: Elder Gods'' *''Aliens: Havoc'' (giugno - Luglio 1997) *''Aliens: Purge'' (agosto 1997) *''Aliens: Alchimia'' (Aliens: Alchemy) (settembre - dicembre 1997) *''Alien Resurrection'' (ottobre - novembre 1997) *''Aliens: Kidnapped - L'uovo infetto'' (Aliens: Kidnapped) (dicembre 1997 - febbraio 1998) *''Aliens: Tourist Season'' (febbraio 1998) *''Aliens: Survival'' (febbraio - aprile 1998) *''Aliens: Glass Corridor'' (giugno 1998) *''Aliens: Stalker'' (giugno 1998) *''Aliens: Wraith'' (Luglio 1998) *''Aliens: Apocalisse - Gli angeli della distruzione'' (Aliens: Apocalypse) (gennaio - maggio 1999) aka Aliens: Apocalypse - The Destroying Angels *''Aliens: Once in a Lifetime'' (febbraio 1999) *''Aliens: Xenogenesis'' (agosto - novembre 1999) *''''Aliens'' (maggio 2009) *''Aliens: More Than Human'' (maggio - dicembre 2009) aka Aliens *''Aliens: Fast Track to Heaven'' (novembre 2011) *''Aliens: Inhuman Condition'' (maggio - ottobre 2012) *''Aliens: Colonial Marines - No Man Left Behind'' (luglio 2012) *''Aliens: Inhuman Condition'' (aprile 2013, collected version) *''Alien: Isolation'' (luglio 2014) *''Aliens: Field Report'' (settembre 2014) *''Aliens: Fire and Stone'' (settembre - dicembre 2014) *''Aliens 30th Anniversary: The Original Comics Series'' (aprile 2016) *''Aliens: Defiance'' (aprile 2016 - marzo 2017) *''Aliens: Defiance - Extravehicular'' (maggio 2016) *''Aliens: Life and Death'' (settembre - dicembre 2016) *''Aliens: The Original Comics Series Volume 2'' (aprile 2017) *''Aliens: Dead Orbit'' (aprile - luglio 2017) Serie Aliens: Space Marines *''Aliens: Desert Storm'' (1992) *''Aliens: Operation: Rescue'' (1992) *''Aliens: Hive War'' (1992) *''Aliens: Jungle Attack'' (1992) *''Aliens: Meltdown'' (1992) *''Aliens: Showdown'' (1992) *''Aliens: Stampede'' (1992) *''Aliens: Fireball'' (1992) *''Aliens: Night Strike'' (1992) *''Aliens: Swarm'' (1992) *''Aliens: Terrordome'' (1992) *''Aliens: Ice Storm'' (1992) Edizioni Omnibus Fumetti Crossover *''Superman vs. Aliens'' (luglio-settembre 1995) aka Superman/Aliens *''Batman/Aliens'' (marzo-aprile 1997) *''WildC.A.T.s/Aliens'' (agosto 1998) *''Overkill: Witchblade/Aliens/Darkness/Predator'' (novembre-dicembre 1999) *''Aliens versus Predator versus The Terminator'' (aprile-luglio 2000) *''Lanterna Verde contro Aliens'' (Green Lantern versus Aliens) (settembre-dicembre 2000) *''Witchblade/Aliens/Darkness/Predator: Mindhunter'' (dicembre 2000-febbraio 2001) *''Batman/Aliens II'' (dicembre 2002-febbraio 2003) aka Batman/Aliens Two *''Superman vs. Aliens II: God War'' (maggio-dicembre 2002) aka Superman/Aliens II: God War *''Judge Dredd versus Aliens: Incubus'' (marzo-giugno 2003) aka Judge Dredd vs. Aliens: Incubus *''Superman and Batman vs. Aliens and Predator'' (gennaio-febbraio 2007) aka Superman and Batman versus Aliens and Predator *''Buffy the Vampire Slayer: In Space No One Can Hear You Slay!'' (maggio 2012) *''Predator vs. Judge Dredd vs. Aliens: Incubus and Other Stories'' (ottobre 2014) *''Aliens/Vampirella'' (settembre 2015-febbraio 2016) *''DC Comics/Dark Horse Comics: Aliens'' (aprile 2016) *''Predator vs. Judge Dredd vs. Aliens'' (luglio 2016-marzo 2017) Fumetti di Alien Categoria:Alien